sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Silkworm Bot/An Allura and her Kaolin
"She's so...beautiful..." Allura sighed as she saw Kaolin, the Clay of her dreams, sit next to her. She used to always be fixated on Flower, but thanks to Chrys...Allura started noticing how beautiful and sweet Kaolin is, even if she never talks. Whenever she's with the small little Gem, she starts feeling a warm and nervous emotion through her body, that she had only felt with Flower before. She looked down in sadness, knowing she could probably never have a Gem as good as her. She came to the warp pad, and sent herself off to Mask Island to calm herself down, and try to suppress the feelings inside. She was scared, not only for her shyness, but the fear that if she didn't act on time, she would los Kaolin, the same way she lost Flower to... "Hi Allura!" Allura glared. Her. ---- "And what are you doing here, exactly?", Allura growled at the small, cat-eared Gem that sat before her. Chrysoberyl, the Gem that took her waifu away from her. "I just wanted to eat a sandwich by a beach with actual fish, sheesh, don't crucify me," Chrys responded, offended. She looked at Allura with a confused expression. "Is there something wrong? You seem MORE mean than usual today..." Allura looked away, still glaring. "It's just...KAOLIN", she confessed. "What does she think gives her the right to be so nice, and beautiful, and caring, and..." She looked at Chrysoberyl's now smug expression. "...what?" "You like Kaolin, don't you, Allura?", Chrys asked, prompting Allura to blush. "M-maybe...", she asked. "But that is of no importance!" "Aw, are you afraid Kaolin's not gonna like you?", Chrys questioned. "Yes, but I'm more afraid of you messing things up for me again! Now, leave me alone, pest!", Allura hissed, already irritated by Chrys. "Mmmm...nope!" Allura groaned. ---- Chrys and Allura started strolling around the island. "Let me guess, you're only taking me here to lose me and date Kaolin?", Allura asked. "Nah, I'm gonna help you!", Chrys said. "We're friends after all!" No response from Allura. "Anyway...", Chrys said. "We're walking so you can find something for your girlfriend! Flowers, fish, anything you like! And if she doesn't like it either, then we know she's not truly your soulmate. But if she does..." Chrys smiled, looking at a small, yellow flower bloom next to a larger, black flower with white spots. "...she'll love it. Got it?" Allura nodded. "Got it. But I don't want you around, okay? I want to be alone for this." Chrys understood, and scurried off. ---- Allura looked around the entire island, even crossing Watermelon territory, but nothing felt "perfect" enough. "AAAAAUGH!", she groaned. "This is pointless! Why'd I even come here any-" Suddenly, she noticed something: a small snake. Sure, snakes were considered creatures of evil, but this little small child did not make her feel scared. In fact, especially with the little flowers surrounding it, it seemed...perfect. She looked at it, stars in her eyes, and ran off to the warp. ---- She went into the Crystal Temple, and ran to Kaolin, holding the snake for the small kaolinite. "I, um, found this snake...", Allura said. "I looked all around Mask Island, this was the only thing I felt was "perfect", and I thought it was docile enough, so..." She heard slight laughter from the stairs. "That's not a snake, Allura, that's a VINE!", Corindon laughed, but Allura hissed loudly, scaring her off outside. She turned to Kaolin, who was now awestruck that Allura did such a thing...for her. "What do you think, Kaolin...?" Kaolin smiled. "It's perfect..." Category:Blog posts